The Best Date
by Cute-Rose123
Summary: Lucious invites Narcissa on a date and says in his letter that he has something to talk about.


THE BEST DATE

Narcissa Black looked into the mirror yet again, on her pretty face, on her silky blond hair which reached down quite below her shoulders, on her beautiful blue dress (which she had bought only for that occasion) which fitted her curves perfectly, and on her matching purse, earrings and necklace.

"For heaven's sake, Cissa, will you ever move away from that?" asked her older sister Bellatrix from the other side of the room.

"I'm not sure if I look okay…."said Cissa.

"Oh, you look perfect!" said Bellatrix.

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure."

Narcissa looked into the mirror for a few more moments, then turned around and walked away from it.

"You should go now, or you'll be late. You were to meet at 7:30 and its 7:15.

"I'm not going to be late." said Cissa slipping on her matching sandals.

"How?"

"Cause we were to meet at 8:00.i kept 7:30 in mind so I won't be late."

"What?" cried Bellatrix. "you left a margin of half an hour ?its a date, not an exam!

"I know but I'm nervous"

Bellatrix shook her head." just go" she said.

"I am going." said Cissa but she did not move.

"What's wrong?" asked bella.

"Nothing, I'm just…..nervous.

Bella rolled her eyes "oh, c'mon Cissa its not your first date with lucious and its not like its going to be the best date you ever had either.

"I know bella…..but…."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then, just go."

"Alright"

Narcissa walked out of the room, bella was right, she thought. she shouldn't be that nervous but she hadn't seen lucious for almost three months, they had last met on their graduation ceremony They had written to each other of course, but they had never met, narcissa missed him but he didn't say anything about meeting in any of his letters and neither did she because it was kind of something new, they had never met before during summer holidays, actually they had never met outside Hogwarts before, except for when they went to Hogsmeade with the school. but last week on her eighteenth birthday, lucious sent her a birthday card, a present and a letter in which he wished her happy birthday, said he missed her and asked her to meet him. She was happy to read that but that wasn't all he had written he that he wants to talk to her about something very important, she may have been afraid that it was about breaking up with her or that it was some bad news, but he said he thinks she is going to like it. So that excited her even more.

Narcissa walked through the corridor, then she went downstairs into the hallway, out into the garden and as soon as she was out of the main gates, she dissaparated.

She apparated in Diagon Alley and looked for the restaurant where lucious had asked her to come. it was the most famous and expensive restaurant in Diagon Alley so it wasn't very hard to find, after asking a few people she found it and entered it. there was a wide corridor with a carpet in between and plants on both side, it looked grand Narcissa walked in the corridor and entered the main hall where there were beautiful tables on one side. doors, a elevator and a counter. Narcissa went over to the counter where sat a pretty witch who looked about four years older then her. "Hello" said narcissa politely. "my name is Narcissa Black. The witch smiled at her "hello miss black, just give me a moment." She looked down at her register reading the names. "You are with mister Malfoy? she asked. "Yes" narcissa replied. "Your room number is 108 on the top floor" "thank you."

Narcissa went to the elevator and stepped inside in. she went out on the top floor. it was a grand hall with many tables and private rooms, she started looking for her room, she found the number 108 on the door of a private parlor. She entered the parlor and looked around. in the middle of the room was a beautiful table with two chairs. and there was a door that led into a balcony narcissa went into the balcony ,it was nice. Narcissa leaned over the wall, it was a full moon night and moon shone brightly in the sky. She looked down, Diagon alley looked so small from up there.

She went back into the room and sat down on one of the chairs to wait for lucious, thinking about the good old times that she and lucious had spent together at Hogwarts……..

The door handle turned, Narcissa's heart started beating, Lucious entered the room. "lucious" cried narcissa standing and running up to him, "narcissa" he said and pulled her into his arms and kissed her on the lips. They broke and stared at each other "narcissa I missed you" he said. "Me too" said narcissa, looking at his face. He unwrapped his arms, took her hand and pulled her towards the table, they both sat down on chairs across from each other.

"It's so nice to see you again" said narcissa.

"How was your summer?" said lucious.

"It was nice. How was yours?"

"Mine was fine too."

"I missed Hogwarts, and my friends and most of all you."

Lucious smiled. "I missed you too.

"You know one day me and Bellatrix…….

They started talking. a man came in to take their orders for dinner after taking orders from both of them he left. after about fifteen minutes lucious said" it feels so good to be with you again, my narcissa. Narcissa nodded "it feels great. after a few moments she asked "what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Actually I want to ask you something" said lucious.

"What?" asked narcissa.

Lucious put his hand into his pocket and brought out a small black velvet box, he placed it on the table " I love you Narcissa" he said looking at her. then he opened the box, inside it was a very beautiful diamond ring. "will you marry me?"

Narcissa stared at lucious "I……." she stared at lucious thinking…. Then she suddenly said "yes. I will. I love you too lucious and I will marry you.

Lucious smiled happily "I knew you'll say yes" he stood up and went over to her, she stood up too, he pulled her into his arms and started kissing her on the lips. they kissed for a long time until the door opened and a man came in carrying dinner plates. they broke quickly, lucious went back to his seat and they both sat down. the man served the dinner and left. It was delicious; they ate silently, looking at each other.

After they finished eating, lucious poured them both glasses of the best wine. then holding his glass in one hand he stood up, went over to narcissa "c'mon" he said taking her hand, she stood up, took her glass in her other hand and followed lucious into the balcony. He left her hand and they stood there, drinking wine, narcissa leaned her elbow on the wall and looked down on the small Diagon alley then she looked at the sky, on the bright full moon, and the stars. "it's a beautiful night." she said. "yes it is" said lucious "and standing beside me is the most beautiful girl in the world." They placed their empty glasses on the wall and lucious pulled narcissa into his arms and kissed her. They broke and looked at each other then he left her and they both leaned slightly against the wall and talked looking at the beautiful sky and at each other.

Finally narcissa said "I think I should go now."

Lucious looked at her for a moment "c'mon" he said, taking her hand and leading her out of the balcony. They went out of the room, down through the elevator, into the main hall, lucious paid at the counter and they went out of the restaurant.

Outside the restaurant, they stood in the alley, everything was bathed in the moonlight, cold breeze blew, they looked at each other.

"It has been a wonderful evening." said narcissa.

Lucious nodded, looking at her. "I love you narcissa". He said.

"I love you too, lucious". She said. He pulled her into his arms and they kissed. "Goodbye" he said.

"Goodbye" she said. He stood there waiting for her to disparate. she looked at him one last time then took out her wand and dissaparated.

She apparated outside the gates of the manor, she walked inside and all the way up to her room. she entered the room still thinking about lucious and all the night's events. She went into the bathroom to have a shower. She got out wearing a soft pink nighttie and sat down on the bed.

Bellatrix entered the room." you are back" she said. Narcissa nodded. "how was it" asked bella, sitting down on the bed with her. "I have no words….."said narcissa. "c'mon tell me about it" said bella. "I don't think I can do it justice.." said narcissa. Bella rolled her eyes "oh, c'mon it's not like it was the best date of your life." She stood up and left the room.

Narcissa laid down on the bed. _What does bella know_? She thought, turning over in her bed and closing her eyes. _It really was the best date she ever had._

* * *

Author's notes: this is my first ever story, so please leave a review. So that I'll know people read my story. Thank you J


End file.
